Based upon neurochemical and histofluorescent work in Hahnemann Spinal Cord Injury Center (HSCIC) Laboratories, a trauma induced alteration of spinal norepinephrine (NE) has been identified. We have related this phenomenon in a causal way to hemorrhagic-necrosis (HN) and lasting paralysis attending severe spinal injury. This is so because specific NE enzymatic synthesis blockage (Alpha Methyl Tyrosine) protects the wounded cord against HN and mainly preserves function in all surviving animals. Pharmacological screening studies of eighteen additional anti-norepinephrine compounds has revealed eleven agents capable of largely preventing HN when administered shortly after injury. Indeed 68 or 88 animals variously treated with anti-NE compounds retained white matter volume sufficient for walking at the end of 24 hours. HSCIC is thereby established as a total research unit dedicated to laboratory development and testing of anti-HN compounds for human application. The basic trauma induced metabolic error will be explored by neurochemical, histofluorescent, neuropathological, neurophysiological, and neuropharmacological studies. As these works progress, human treatment will be offered on a research basis for acutely injured HSCIC patients. Extensive patient safeguards have been designed into the treatment protocol through monitoring equipment and personnel training. HSCIC will be served by all our formally affiliated hospitals. The neurosurgical community has expressed much interest in the regional center, and some will be given visiting consultantships. We have prepared a descriptive brochure of HSCIC for lay dissemination. A companion epidemiological study of spinal injury will be conducted in the metropolitan Delaware Valley. HSCIC's objective is to develop effective spinal injuries treatments capable of preserving distal limb function after severe spinal injury. We are encouraged by our experience with over 400 animals that this single objective may well be reached.